Terrol
is one of the kaijin that appeared in the Triple Fighter series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: TBA *Weight: TBA *Origin: Earth History Triple Fighter With Demon's new plan already underway, a blinding flash of light appeared before the Devila, which revealed itself to be Terror. After he expressed his fearsomeness and intelligence to the Devila, he assured Demon that he had everything under control with his secret weapon. His aim was to kill Orange Fighter because Triple Fighter would lose if only two of the fighters were left. He tracked her in human form, Lily, to a hospital. Lily was informed that a member from SAT's Far East Base was arriving and went to change clothes. After another woman who was wearing the same clothes as her came out of the toilet, Terror mistaken her as Orange Fighter. He then reappeared in town as he watched a Demon Car go after the woman. As the young woman finally exited her car after a long drive, Terror unleashed his weapon on her, resulting in her getting hurt and her glasses getting destroyed. He was about to finish her off when he decided to leave for unknown reasons. He then reappeared in front of the girl as she was running across a bridge to try to escape the kaijin and once again he started shooting at her. Atushi, the Fighters' child friend, witnessed all of this and called them on the phone to let them know what's happening. The young girl tried to escape from Terror and his weapon, but he threw a smoke grenade at her, leaving her unconscious and vulnerable. After explaining to the Devila the next part of his plan, he ordered them to take the woman away as he walked with them. Before the victim was taken away, Atsushi attacked Terror's Devila, amazingly beating some of them. However, he eventually was caught. Yuji and Lily rushed there and fired shots, chasing Terror and Devila away. The rescued woman introduced herself as Maya. At that time, Bullcon gathered information at the SAT base. Teror carries a spare heart. "Phantom Terror will die twice." While Lily and Maya were chatting happily, Devila and Terror appeared there. Lily defeated the Devila, but Maya stated that becoming friends Lily her with will cause inconvenience to the SAT member. Lily left from Maya. Terror shot both Lily and Maya, hitting Maya in the shoulder and with Lily dodging the shots. Lily shot at Terror's heart. He was unharmed as he have a spare heart. Soon afterwards, Lily transformed into Orange Fighter to fight Terror and she used her athletic skills to dodge Terror's bullets, but when her partners' patrol car showed up, firing it's guns at the kaijin, Terror was forced to retreat via a blinding flash of light. He was later seen receiving new orders from Demon alongside the Devila and he assured each other that they would get the job done. They were then seen waiting at one end of a bridge, waiting for their opponents to arrive. Terror lured Lily to the same bridge where he and his Devila were hiding and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. The kaijin managed to get a couple of shots at the fighter before she transformed into Orange Fighter and dealt with the Devila on her own until Tetsuo and Yuji joined her and transformed into Green Fighter and Red Fighter respectively to give her a hand. After they were successfully dealt with, all three Fighters merged to form Triple Fighter who kicked Terror so hard, his spare heart became redundant. After leaping up to dodge a grenade, the hero leg threw the kaijin and punched him hard in the face. Terror then exploded afterwards, ending his threat on Earth for good. Gallery Phantom of Terror.jpg|Terrol close up Category:Kaijin Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju